Wait and Bleed
by GalWivAGunblade
Summary: another stupid songfiction. Seto wakes up in a strange setting. This isn’t Kaiba corp....


Title: Wait and bleed

Author: galwivagunblade

Summary: Seto wakes up in a strange setting. This isn't Kaiba corp.... songfic to slipknot.

Warnings: I don't own slipknot, YuGiOh, or anything else. Hints at yaoi, rape.... lots of stuff.

_{I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed}_

Cold stone. The first thing the brunette noticed. The second was the pool of vomit about three centimeters from his face. He sat bolt upright, obviously afraid of something. He put a hand to his chest to reach for his locket. It was gone, as was his coat, cellphone, money, and briefcase. Seto noted this, and was sick again. _  
  
{I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed}_

A stone room, walls ceiling and floor all grey and unwashed. The CEO drew himself to his feet. No doors, no windows, and no holes anywhere. Not even a slightly scratched panel on the wall. He sat back down, and rubbed his head. It throbbed angrily. The rough surface clawed at him.

_  
{GOODBYE!!}_

Kaiba winced as he lowered his already-sore backside down. He shuddered as he struggled to think things through. His mouth tasted like sick and.... something else. He shut his eyes. He pondered, tongue seeking out this strange flavor. Vodka. But still something else. Then he got it. And was instantly sick again. _  
  
{I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time  
Everything is 3-D blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes!  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?} _

The shaking CEO ran a hand through his hair. It was sticky, and stuck together with sweat. He wished he had his phone. Or something to rinse his mouth out with. There were welts in his back from someone's fingernails. And scratch marks on his neck. He stood back up, and brushed down his now dusty trousers. The seat of his pants was now soaked with blood.  
_  
{I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed}_

Seto walked around his cell, running hands along the roughly-hewn walls. Searching for a crack or a way out, or a tile that seemed thing. He could attempt to bash in any weak ones with his head. And hopefully knock himself unconscious and bleed to death. NO! he had to get out of here, for Mokuba. At that thought, Kaiba grew desperate. He had to escape somehow. _  
  
{GET OUTTA MY HEAD 'CAUSE I DON'T NEED THIS!  
Why didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim--Manchurian Candidate  
I-HAVE-SINNED-BY-JUST  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away}_

He noticed a little glint in the right corner on the ceiling. A lens flashed at him. Seto smirked triumphantly. He put his hand up to it, letting his long fingers slide in the little hole. He was able to grasp a bit of the camera. He pulled. The camera came out almost instantly, dragging cables behind it.

_  
{I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed}_

He tugged more. He could see a corner of a black box. He seized the wires and hung from them, grinning as dust rained from the hole. He jumped back as a hard drive of some sort fell through the ceiling, with about six bricks. Seto saw his chance, before the whole room caved in on him, and jumped up.

_  
  
{I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I WAIT AND BLEED!!_

_  
GOODBYE!!!!!!!}_

It was cramped, but Seto crawled on his stomach. For about twenty feet. The air was getting hot and dusty, and there were more wires here. he was now using cables to get him across, grabbing and pulling. _  
  
{You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain is always free}_

Seto wasn't too sure where he was going, but he knew he was close. Very close. He knew who he was after now. He closed his eyes, but could only see red. _  
  
{You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain is always free}_

There! A little beam of light, shining into Seto's dusty tunnel. The light seemed almost blue, but after being down here in the murky brown red, everything pure did._  
  
{I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed} _

_Oh, look, someone has dropped a knife through the floorboards. Goodie._ Thought Seto, as he wrapped tapered fingers around the handle. He tested the blade on his arm. _Sharp,_ he thought with satisfaction as his arm wept crimson. _  
  
{I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed} _

Kaiba pulled himself through the floor, blinking rapidly at the light. His eyes flew over to a tall chair in the far corner of the room, in front of a big computer screen. Seto ran forward, spun the chair round, and thrust the knife into the terrified face. Right between the eyes.

Seto saw his possessions, folded up by the door. He grabbed his coat and shoved everything else in the briefcase. He stopped, took a few paces back, grinned as his captor slowly bled to death, used his victims long hair to wipe his hands on. He smiled sweetly as the others eyes glazed over. Sensing the end was near, he leant over and caught lips in a sweet kiss. He smirked, head butting the knife handle in further. And walked out. _  
  
{AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!!!!!!!}_

I'll be the first to admit it: that was awful. And pointless. But I was bored and listening to the song. Not expecting any reviews for this. guess who Kaiba kills?


End file.
